This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a ribbon transport mechanism of a ribbon feed system, such as for example only, in a printer. Such a printer typically includes a ribbon storage spool for storing ribbon, and a ribbon take-up spool for taking up used ribbon, a ribbon path between the storage and take-up spools though an operating station where a print head is provided. In use the print head may move relative to the stationary ribbon, or the ribbon may move relative to the stationary or moving print head, whilst the print head is actuated to remove marking medium from the ribbon and to deposit the marking medium on to a substrate.
The ribbon tends to be thin and physically of restricted strength, with the result that the ribbon may break if subjected to too much tension. Thus precise control of the ribbon tension is desirable to ensure print quality and to ensure that the ribbon is uniformly wound onto the take-up spool. Accordingly it is a requirement in such a ribbon feed system carefully to control the tension of the ribbon as it is transported along the ribbon feed path from the storage to the take-up spool.